


Make You Believe

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For now, you're content to be here, wrapped up in his arms as he kisses your shoulder and tells you it's all okay. That he's not going anywhere, and that he'll take care of you.For once, you let yourself believe it.





	Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Dave and Bro are not related here, as Dave originated from a different universe after having developed serious mental health issues after his game session.
> 
> This is a rewrite of my previous (and currently only) fic, "I will make you believe you are lovely" from two years ago. I wanted to see how my writing skills have improved and I'm definitely pleased with the outcome.

Honestly, you expected more... no, more isn't what you'd apply to this situation. You expect /different,/ not more. Because what he gives you is more than you could have ever asked for.

He doesn't hold you down or pound you until you're sore and screaming, he just

holds you.

Close, against his chest with one harm holding you tight and the other down between your thighs, opening you up with careful, slow motions. It makes you tremble and whine and he's so, good with you. He's so good to you.

It takes your breath away, really, how he makes you feel; like there's nothing in the world but him and his fingers inside you and you don't want anything in the world but this, but him, and how he whispers those sweet encouragements in your ear, telling you how good you are. You're so good, so, so good for him.

Some small part of you is certain that this is a dream, but you don't ever want to wake up from it.  
Eventually, when he's certain you're more than loose enough, he withdrawls his fingers and slowly lines himself up, the blunt head of his cock resting against your hole. Once again, he asks if you're certain. Tells you you're still more than allowed to back out at any time.

You twist, looking up at him with cloudy eyes, and nod slowly. "I want this," you whisper, shifting to grip at his hand where he's still got that arm around you.

And then, he's pushing in and it feels impossible. He fills you up so completely, and he's not even completely in yet. You already feel so stuffed, but he keeps going; you can't help the little whimper that escapes as he does. Hushing you gently, he shifts the hand on your belly to rub soothing little circles to calm you down. Your lips part, about to ask him to hold on, to wait, but his hips meet your before you can get the words out and that finite motion has you gasping sharply. Your body moves to curl in on itself, but he keeps you against his chest, his arms holding you tight and his lips against your shoulder.

At least he stays still, though, his breathing so unaffected while you're barely breathing at all. You're so not used to this.

You're not used to the gentle touches, the tender press of his kisses, but it's happening, and some part of you wants to cry for how overwhelming it already is. You don't let it.

When he asks if you're good, you nod again, and he draws out just a little to push in again. Your breath is forced out in a near moan, and you feel him smile against your skin; this time, he goes farther back, and when his hips meet yours again, you could almost sob. The hand on your stomach keeps up those soft little circles until you're able to relax against him.

That's when he starts in on building a rhythm with you, an easy push and pull, and you can feel him brushing against your sweet spot like this with every slow thrust. The whole time, he keeps whispering that sweet praise to you, keeps telling you you're good, you're beautiful, that he's gonna make you feel so fucking good. That you're his now.

Yeah.

You belong to him. The very idea puts an intense warmth in your stomach, amplifying the already tight coil of orgasm he's pushing you toward.

You lift a hand to tangle it in his hair as he sucks a mark into the crook of your neck and shoulder, like he's basically branding you. He doesn't change his pace or move to jerk you off, but fucks into you with purpose, slow and careful like he's scared of breaking you, because he knows very well you're giving him the power to do so.

Every time he pushes in, he catches that spot inside you that pushes you ever closer to the edge. You whimper his name, broken and edged with desperation, and he whispers that he knows. That he can tell by the way you get so tight around him. It's euphoric already.

One of his hands comes up, wrapping around your throat. Not to squeeze, but just, hold. You sniffle, baring your neck for him and

Wait.

It's like the moment when the record scratches to a stop. His lips have traced up over your cheek and you've become so acutely aware of something wet on your skin; his angle changes with the way he's shifted, and you can't help how you cry out when he thrusts back in, leaving you a trembling mess, but he's fucking stopped.

Whining softly, breathless, you roll your hips back against him even as he asks if he's hurting you. You can't even focus as he grips your hip, forcing you to stay still, but every inch of you is still thrumming with pleasure like a live powerline, and you fucking beg him to keep going.

So he does. He does, and he maintains that perfect angle that has you sobbing, has you seeing sparks behind your eyelids when his free hand wraps around your dick and stroks you in time with his thrusts. When you reach the peak of your orgasm, you can't find the breath to scream his name like you want to. He keeps going though, using your oversensitive, twitching body; he groans right in your ear as he cums, throbbing inside you and you think your body tries to do it again just from the way it feels.  
Gently stroking your side, he still keeps you close as you slowly ease back into a state of calm, like he's protecting you. No one's ever treated you like this. Especially not during sex. That tiny part of your brain that's still functioning can't help but wonder if what just happened coud even be considered just sex. You don't want to think about it. You won't read too much into it. You know better.

But, for now, you're content to be here, wrapped up in his arms as he kisses your shoulder and tells you it's all okay. That he's not going anywhere, and that he'll take care of you.

For once, you let yourself believe it.


End file.
